


More Faithful Than the Rising Sun

by fluffyfluffycake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, and what was up with him putting that thing in his eye, gave me serious horde prime vibes, he's just a really bad dude, there's not a lot to say it's a really short one this time, what is he up to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/pseuds/fluffyfluffycake
Summary: POV: You're a new recruit in the Emperor's Coven. Belos himself shows up to give an impromptu speech.Title from the song "Loyal" by Lauren Daigle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	More Faithful Than the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingatstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/gifts), [Avery42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/gifts), [Cidadell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidadell/gifts).



> This was an original work that I did a few years ago and have now decided to post on impulse, as a gift to users screamingatstars, Avery42, and Cidadell for helping me come up with a plot for Promise Me a Life With You. Enjoy!

"Is that Emperor Belos?" A newbie beside you asks, fidgeting with their mask.

"Yeah, right," You retort. "Why would he show up to a bunch of..." You trail off as you spot Belos glide regally onto a little raised platform in front of a lectern. He stares at the huddled group of new recruits standing before him. After that, he wastes no time diving right into a speech.

"Can you see the bright, terrible future unfolding before your very eyes? Stand still and watch the universe pause and tremble in its frenzied dance as you reach out your hand. Soon, you will be the puppeteer of the world, you will transform the world’s lead into gold, you will be a Titan, with reality and fantasy as your playthings. The dead will rise, only to cringe and bow at your feet. You could destroy time itself if you wished. But first, you must be patient. You must remain unknown for the fruit to ripen, to swell and sweeten, and only then can you taste the long-awaited flesh. You will prove them wrong. You will stand above their twitching corpses and laugh while sky and earth scurry to do your bidding. You will."


End file.
